


A Chaotic, Dynamic Duo

by jazzy_spork



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Fights, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy_spork/pseuds/jazzy_spork
Summary: Juza’s a big, fat mess, but so is Banri. It’s chaotic, but they make it work. Somehow.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> banri and juza are like one of the god tier ships of a3 so i felt compelled to contribute

Banri was slouched on one of the couches in the common room of the Mankai Dorms, mindlessly fumbling with his phone. Itaru told him a new event would start soon in their mutual mobile game, but Banri was bored to death waiting for it. The dorms were fairly quiet in the early evening, before all of the school going kids came back. After Izumi kept pestering him about ditching school, Banri’s attendance record improved drastically.

But today, Banri was tired. He was working on his character flaws, but he could only handle so much bull in a day, so he skipped his last class. Thankfully, Izumi wasn’t home yet, and the stay at home squad members were all in their rooms. Banri wasn’t sure where Sakyo was, which terrified him. He had tough skin, but he couldn’t handle Sakyo’s wrath.

Soon, the school going kids began to come back. Muku and Yuki, Sakuya and Masumi, and Tenma. The room began to liven up, and Banri decided he’d leave for his room until dinner. He felt something was different, though. 

Oh right, that annoying Juza hadn’t come yet. He found himself chuckling for some reason, but nonetheless approached Muku to ask.

"Hey, Muku. Have you seen Juza?"

Muku turned and replied, "Sorry, I haven't. Are you looking for him?"

"No not really," Banri assured. Quick! He had to cover it up. 

"I was thinking about, uh, doing an acting drill with the autumn troupe tomorrow at morning practice and wanted his opinion," he continued.

There. That should eliminate any suspicion that Banri cared or something. 

Well then, if he didn't care, then why did he find himself waiting outside for Juza? It had been 45 minutes since everyone else came back, and there was no sign of Juza at all. Banri texted him.

hey

where are you

muku said he hasnt seen you either

are you ignoring me?

No response.

Another 10 minutes passed, and Banri was just about to give up and go inside. That's when he heard a few footsteps. He turned over and saw Juza, barely illuminated by the dim streetlight. As soon as he saw Banri he put his hood up, covering his face.

"What do you want?" Juza grumbled.

"What? Nothing. You're just late."

"I'm not that late."

"You're almost an hour late. You didn't see my texts either," Banri stated.

"Oh, sue me," Juza sneakily replied as he speed-walked past the confused Banri. Banri looked at Juzas's leg, suspicious.

"You're limping," he observed.

"I'm fine, just… stubbed my toe on a rock."

"...Okay."

They walked inside.

Juza was immediately greeted by everyone. 

"Juza, I made some cookies, do you want any?" Omi asked. Juza shook his head. Omi looked concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom."

Juza disregarded everyone and quickly made his way to his room. 

"What's wrong with him?" Yuki asked.

"He looked tired," Sakuya observed.

“Ah, whatever, he’s just grumpy,” Banri stated. 

Banri knew that everyone else wasn’t too worried, but he felt like something was off. It’s probably nothing, he thought. His body must have been on autopilot or something, because again he found himself following Juza and going to their room. He knocked on the door but received no response. It was their shared room, so he definitely had the right to go in. He yanked the door open.

Banri saw Juza’s eyes widen when he stepped inside. Juza quickly made a break for the opposite corner of the room. Banri watched him… how should he describe it… hobble over there. Unfortunately, in his haste, he accidentally tripped over some clothes and face planted on to the floor. Banri crouched down and watched Juza slowly recollect himself. 

“Smooth,” Banri remarked with a smug grin.

“Shut up.”

“So you sprained your ankle, then?” Banri asked, nodding his head towards Juza’s left leg.

“It’s nothing.” Juza turned away. Banri crawled closer and turned to face the embarrassed boy. He saw a small line of deep red drip down Juza’s nostril. 

A nosebleed.

“Hey! Dude, your nose is bleeding!” Banri yelled. Juza’s tired eyes widened yet again and he ran for the bathroom.

Banri slowly followed him and stood at the bathroom doorway. He cringed at what he saw happen next. The poor, injured boy was stuffing toilet paper up his nose and leaning backwards! Banri darted towards him and pushed his head forward, over the sink.

“Ow! What the hell are you doing?” Juza yelled, slightly nasal from the toilet paper shoved up his nose.

“Idiot, you’re doing it all wrong! If you lean backwards, you might swallow the blood! Take out that toilet paper. Ugh, gross. You’re supposed to pinch your nose,” Banri frantically explained.

“Ok, ok!” Juza tried to pinch his nose, but Banri couldn’t bear to watch this mess of a human struggle any longer. He grabbed several clean napkins, pushed Juza’s hand out of the way, and pinched his nose for him.

“What are you--ow! That hurts, stop it!” Juza shouted. 

“You keep messing up! Let me do this, or you’ll screw it up even more!” Banri screamed back. It was a miracle that the mirror hadn’t shattered from their screeching. 

“Fine,” Juza complied. They both impatiently stood still while Banri pinched Juza’s nose. 10 minutes later, Banri let go. 

“Is it still bleeding?” Juza muttered. Banri looked closer.

“No, no it isn’t.” 

Juza let out a sigh of relief and cleaned the mess he had made in the bathroom while Banri washed his hands. 

“You’re never at school, so how did you even know what to do?” Juza thought out loud.

“Is that an insult? I have common sense! You’re an idiot for almost putting your own health at risk.”

“Whatever,” Juza replied, and limped out of the bathroom. He winced with every step. He didn’t realize his ankle had gotten so bad. The shock from the fall and the nosebleed must have covered it up. He fell on the bed, letting the leg with his bad ankle fly up, so it wouldn’t hit any spare furniture. His efforts were in vain, since his leg ended up hitting the bed railing. 

“Ah, God!” Juza screamed. Banri put a hand to his face and let out a heavy sigh.

“Sit properly, I’m gonna fix your leg,” Banri demanded as he stood up. Juza had no idea what to expect next.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s not even that ba--” Juza attempted, but Banri had already left. He came back with some plaster and ice and sat on the floor. He gently pulled up the cuff of Juza’s jeans and began to wrap up his foot.

“It’s gotten so swollen because of your runnin’ around,” Banri commented. Juza remained silent until he finished. He watched Banri plop his injured leg on a pillow and top it off with the ice pack. He let his mind wander until he remembered something.

“Did anyone see you on the way here? With the bandage?” he asked.

“Huh? No, no one saw me,” Banri replied. He processed Juza’s apparent concern and finally realized why Juza was so tense.

“Aww, you don’t wanna worry them or somethin’?” Banri teased.

“Shut up!” Juza yelled back. 

“I’m gonna go tell Mama Omi that his baby has a boo-boo,” Banri continued, laughing hysterically.

“No! Please! God, don’t tell them! They’ll ask me what happened.”

“So, what happened?”

Juza turned away.

“I know you won’t fall for any tricks. It was a fight. I… lost,” Juza admitted.

“Hahah, obviously. You were covering your head when you came in,” Banri began, satisfied, “Who was it?”

“Just that annoying dumbass, Kawamura,” Juza pouted. 

“If I see him I’ll give him the best death glare he’s ever seen.”

“Ya know, most people would say that they’d beat that person up,” Juza commented.

“You’re flattering yourself if you think I’d do that much for you,” Banri retorted. They both pouted and turned away. Banri could tell Juza was in a bad mood, but didn’t want to give him too much satisfaction. Then he got an idea.

“You stay seated down and resting, or else I’ll kill you,” Banri ordered.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

Banri went outside, back to the common room. He found Omi in the kitchen with Izumi, discussing dinner plans. Omi saw Banri coming closer and raised his eyebrows in question.

“Uh, hey Omi? Do you think you could teach me how to make dessert?” Banri shyly asked. Omi looked amused.

“What’s this all of a sudden?” 

“I, uh, just wanted to learn something new. I think everyone would like some dessert today, too,” Banri recovered, hoping he was subtle enough. 

“Sure, if Izumi will take care of dinner,” Omi agreed. He turned towards Izumi and she gave a nod of approval.

“That sounds great, Banri! I’ll make us a spicy curry tonight to counter the sweet!” Her eyes glowed brightly as she began to work. Banri was disappointed that Omi’s sense of reason wouldn’t be involved in dinner, but was glad that the plan worked.

“What do you have in mind? I already made cookies, but everyone finished them.” 

“Uh, I don’t know, maybe, uh, mac-macarons?” Banri suggested. Omi’s eyes slightly widened. Obviously, Banri thought, that was the wrong answer.

“Is something wrong?” 

“No, no. Macarons are an ambitious first dessert choice. I thought you’d want to make cookies or brownies,” Omi admitted.

“Oh, ok.”

“Hmm, maybe once you master these, we can make macarons. Muku and Juza mentioned that they like them a lot.” 

Banri perked up. This had to be it!

“No! No, I want to make macarons.”

Omi chuckled and replied, “Fine, fine. We’ll make them. Prepare yourself!”

The next two hours were the most disastrous Banri had ever experienced, surpassing the chaos he experienced with Juza. It became painfully obvious that he had bitten off more than he could chew. But, somehow, he pulled off something. Omi’s definitely looked and tasted ten times better, but Banri made something edible, and not poisonous! Sadly, he couldn’t add “macarons” to his growing list of things he was perfect at.

He secretly packed some chocolate macarons in a small box and hid them in his vest. 

“Thanks so much Omi! I’ll help you pack these, but I need to use the bathroom first.”

“No problem, Banri,” Omi replied with a smile. 

Banri rushed towards him and Juza’s room.

“What do you want now?” Juza mumbled, sounding groggy. He rubbed his eyes and glared at Banri.

“Sit up, I brought you stuff.”

“I didn’t ask for anythin--are those macarons?” 

What an emotional rollercoaster! Juza had gone from angry to joyful in less than a second. Banri chuckled smugly and handed them to him, secretly nervous. He meant to grab Omi’s macarons, but in the rush he had grabbed his own. Hopefully Juza wouldn’t hate them. 

Juza eagerly grabbed them and began eating. His face relaxed, and after swallowing, he grinned. Watching Juza "come back to life", Banri wondered if the reason he lost the fight was because he was low on sugar. 

“You made these right?” Juza interrupted. Banri flinched.

“What? No. Omi made these. I just got you some.”

“Dumbass. You’ve been gone for like two hours. I heard you screaming out of frustration,” Juza said with a smirk. Banri sweat like there was no tomorrow. 

“Whatever,” Banri muttered, upset. He turned away and frowned. He quickly turned back to Juza.

“Aretheygood.” 

“What?” Juza teased.

“Are they good?” Banri mumbled.

“Speak up, idiot, I can’t hear.”

“Do! You! Like! Them!” Banri shouted. Juza chuckled.

“They look a little messed up, but they taste fine. The way they’re messed up makes it look like you shaped them to look like yourself.”

“What, because they’re brown like my hair and I didn’t pipe the batter properly?” Banri grumbled. Juza nodded, confident. He was still smiling and finally looked normal again. Banri felt relieved, only for Juza’s impressive blue eyebrows to frown with worry again.

“Lord Almighty, what is it this time?”

“What excuse did you give Omi for making these?” Juza worriedly inquired.

Banri smirked, ready to reveal his full-proof plan.

“They just think that I wanted to learn stuff. It’s perfect, don’t worry, they won’t suspect a thing!” Banri started, “I’ll go give some macarons to everyone else to keep your cover. I’ll tell them you’re tired, or some shit like that.”

Banri approached the door, finally at peace. He was about to leave.

“Thanks, Banri.” 

Banri turned back.

“Anytime. Get better, so we can practice stage fighting.” Banri left.

Juza knew that him and Banri had a lot of problems with one another. He hated to admit it, but lately they had gotten even closer. He smiled at his uneaten macarons. Banri wasn’t that bad. 

Banri introduced his “A for effort” macarons to everyone else, and enjoyed the rest of the evening. As everyone dispersed with their plates of dinner, Banri grabbed two plates and brought them to his room with Juza. 

After he left, Taichi giggled and turned towards Sakyo. 

“They’re getting along really well now!” he exclaimed. 

“They think they’re so smart. They’re not fooling anyone. Not even Izumi.” Sakyo saracasically commented. 

“Hey,” Izumi stated, “I knew as soon as I came back home. They were shouting so loudly about a nosebleed, there’s no way I wouldn’t have known. Omi, you saw me nod to you when Banri asked you about making dessert, right?” 

“Yeah, Izumi was on top of things too. Well, whatever. Let’s just give them the satisfaction they want.”


End file.
